My Lucario
by noobwriterwilliam
Summary: A kid named chad goes out looking for a pokemon for his 14 birthday. The pokemon he finds and takes care of ends up becoming more than just a friend. in his journey if discovers that he has an amazing gift. throughout his adventure he is tested ut he makes new friends throughout his journey.
1. My Name is Blue

My Lucario: chapter one :My name is blue.

One day chad was walking into the woods with his dad (Glen). They went out to catch a pokemon for chad's 14th birthday. They went out into the local woods in search for the perfect pokemon for chad and if possible get some food like a rabbit. After about an hour of searching they decided to give up and go home. But suddenly they heard what sounded like painful screams. They ran toward the noise and found two big thugs beating on an innocent male Riolu. The father motioned for Chad to stay down and be quiet. The father then got his rifle out and loaded it with 4 shots. He stood up and out of the grass and said, "STEP AWAY FROM THE RIOLU. IF YOU DON'T I WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT." As he said this he pulled out his police badge.

One of the two people that were assaulting the Riolu stopped and said, " Really you're going to shoot me?"

The father then said, "Only if you don't stop Beating on that Riolu."

The men looked at each other and nodded and then one of them said, "Ok fine we will stop." Suddenly one of the men shot at Glen but it never hit him. This time both men tried shooting at Glen but yet again it failed. Suddenly a Jinx popped out of the bushes and walked over to Glen and telepathically asked him if he was alright. Glen nodded in response. Glen then signaled for the jinx to use telepathy to disarm the men and restrain them. Afterward she teleported them to the nearest police station.

After everything settled down Glen then said, " Im sorry that I had to do my job while we were searching for your pokemon."

Chad then said, " Its alright dad. But I think I want this Riolu."

Glens eyes widened when he said, "Okay. But first we have to carry it to the pokemon center to heal its wounds."

Chad nodded in reply.

Glen then telepathically signaled for his jinx to come back. Once she arrived he asked her if she would be a translator for the injured Riolu. She agreed.

Glen then asked the Riolu if he minded being carried to the nearest pokemon center. The pokemon nodded in response.

Glen then picked up the Riolu and he let out a moan of pain. It was a few minutes before they exited the woods. Once they did they immediately saw the pokemon center the Riolu immediately let out a sigh of relief.

Once they go into the pokemon center the nurse immediately called for help with the injured Riolu. The nurse then said," we'll take him back for treatment it will be a little bit until his treatment is complete. When his treatment is done he will need to be hand fed and helped doing basically everything for a couple of weeks. If you do decide to take him in you will need to sign some paperwork for the bill. Glen nodded in reply.

A few hours later the Riolu was wheel chaired out and was bandaged up in several places. The nurse said that he had several broken ribs a broken leg and a broken arm and a broken wrist. The Riolu motioned for the nurse to take him to the jinx that was right next to Glen. And after a minute or so the jinx telepathically said, "The Riolu tanks you for saving his life. He says if you hadn't been there I probably would have been beaten to death."

Glen then telepathically tell the jinx to tell the Riolu that he was glad to help. He then asked if he would like to live with us. And he explained that it was his son's birthday and that he said that he really wanted you as his first pokemon.

The Riolu looked over at Chad who was sitting in a chair messing around on his pokedex. The Riolu started to smile at the thought of having a family. He said that he would like to live with them.

After this they all got together and went home after buying a wheel chair for the Riolu so he didn't have to walk on his injured leg. When they exited the pokemon center it took about ten or so minutes to get home due to them walking to the woods. Once they finally got home they wheeled the Riolu around so he knew at least the basic layout of the house. The Riolu then asked where he was supposed to sleep glen then said that the biggest bed in the house is chads so that he should go and sleep with him. The Riolu nodded and heeled himself to chads bedroom. He went into his room and heard water running and that the bathroom door was open he thought about looking in but decided otherwise he then went to the bed and went to sleep. A few minutes later chad peeked out of his door to check to see if the coast was clear. And it was. Chad ran to his closet and quickly put on some clothes ad hopped into bed and went to sleep.

 **In the morning  
**

Chad woke up and the Riolu was not in bed so chad got up and went to the kitchen and saw that breakfast was ready and that it was pancakes with a tomato berry syrup. And that they were already eating.

This was when Glen said, "After last night I thought you needed to sleep in a little."

Chad replied with a yawn, "I needed it." as he sat down at the table to eat. After about 15 minutes they had all finished eating and went on with their day. Today was Friday and the last day of school before summer break. It was the end of the first semester in 7th grade for chad. Other than cleaning up the desks and talking to friends about what they are going to do over summer break. Since it was the last day before school after recess they were able to basically go straight home. Chad had decided to walk home. It took about 15 minutes but he got home and glen and the Riolu were talking about their past.

Chad came in and asked, "whatcha talking about?"

Glen then replied, "oh just about our lives before we met."

Chad replied, "oh ok." Chad went up to his room to play videogames so that they could finish talking. It was about a half an hour before they finished talking. That was when Glen called for Chad and they said that they wanted to go take a walk In the park. The riolu wanted to follow along but wasn't able to due to his wounds. Glen and chad talked about chads responsibility with this riolu. he needed to help him go to the bathroom, wash, treat his wounds etc. for the next two weeks.

Two weeks later the riolu's wounds were completely healed and it was a week untill Chad had to go to school. Soon after the riolu got used to being out of the wheelchair went to chad and asked,' can we go on a walk now that Im out of the wheelchair?'

Chad thinks and then finally says, " Sure. At the same time I can show you the way around town and we can talk if you like."

The Riolu replys,' that would be nice. Thank you.'

Chad then askes," so when would you like to go for the walk?"

The riolu thinks for a moment and then looks outside and says, ' maybe tomorrow morning because it looks like its getting dark out.'

Chad replies," sounds like a plan."

After this they went and ate dinner and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

after they woke up they took a shower and ate breakfast. Afterwards they told chads dad that they were going to go on a walk for a bit. He said to come back soon and then they headed out. They walked for a bit before they started to talk about where everything was and so on. After about an hour they arrived home and dinner was waiting on the table still warm. They ate and then went to bed cuddled together. From this day on they would become closer and closer together.

 **4 years later**

After a span of 4 years time they have started training to try to get the riolu to evolve but nothing works. But one night after they train they snuggle up together and go to sleep. The riolu dreams of training with chad and that in his dream he evolves. But something is happening in the real world as well. Eve tho they might not have noticed the riolu has evolved into a special lucario. This lucario is very special indeed. He has silver fur near his feet and hands. When he was a riolu he had minute specks of silver on the pads of his feet. But soon Austin is going to start college

After chad woke up he went to go to the bathroom but when he got up he saw that the riolu wasn't there. So when he got out of the bathroom he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Chad approached the lucario and said, " Oh my god Rio- i mean lucario when did you evolve!?"

The lucario then said," I think that I evolved last night in my sleep. I don't know when else it could have happened."

Chad then said , " no matter when it happened im happy that you finally evolved." As he said that he approached the lucario with open arms and that embraced each other with a hug.

After all of the celebrating they then ate breakfast and then the lucario asked," can we go on a walk here in a little bit I want to talk to you about something."

Chad then replied, " Sure just let me know when you want to go on the walk. Ill get my back pack ready now so that its ready for when you want to go."

The lucario then went outside and sat in the back yard meditating for the next fifteen minutes and when he came in he said," Ok Im ready to go walk for a little bit."

Chad then got out the chair he was in and got his back pack and as Chad and the lucario went out side he said, " Hey dad were going to go walk for a little bit. See you later."

Glen then said, "Ok but be careful and don't be gone long."

Chad then replied, "ok we wont."

They then exited the house and when they got about a block away the lucario asked, I know that your going to college soon. And I wanted to ask if I could go with you?,"

Chad had thought of asking him if he wanted to go with him so when he had made up his mind he said, " You can come with me. I had thought about asking you anyway so I guess things worked out."

The lucario then said, "thank you. For some reason I just always want to be by your side."

Chad then looked at the lucario and said , "I always want to be with you too." With a smile on his face.

After they talked for a while they came to the subject of giving the lucario a name. this is when chad asked, "so what do you want as a name?"

This made the lucario think. He thought and he thought but he just couldn't think of a name he liked. And with that he said, "how about you give me a name."

Chad then said , " ok I'll think of a name while we walk."

They walked for about two blocks and then about a block away from home chad said, " do you like the name Blue?"

The lucario then thought about it for a minute and then he smiled and said, "I like it."

Chad then said, " well then I guess ill start calling you blue from now on."

This was the last day before Chad goes to college. The last night that he would spend in the home he grew up. He wouldn't be back for several years because his college is not what you would think it would be. And chad is not whom he seems to be. He and blue are gifted but unlike others chad is extraordinarily special.


	2. What Am I

My lucario: chapter 2:What am i

Today was the day that chad and blue went to the long ride of getting to the college which was in a decent sized city. On the way there blue fell asleep in chads arms and after a while they were both asleep. After another 30 minutes they had arrived at the campus. The buss driver honked the horn which startled Chad and blue awake but when they exited the buss they thanked him. they got off the buss and walked up to the campus where there was a man introducing the students and he said." Welcome to the Arceus Institute for the arts. My name is Sam Pheffer. Today you will go through an analysis to see if some people among you are gifted if you are of the gifted you will have to add a couple classes to your adgenda but they will be what you look for in your day."

Chad then talked to blue and said, "well that was unexpected."

Blue nodded in response

They entered the building and they immediately went into a room that kinda looked a doctors office but there were several people holding butterfly needles and chad and blue were asked to sit down and when the needle entered Chads skin a small there was a small thud and a small sized crack formed under chads feet.

when they got up they were directed to their dorm.

When they entered their dorm they were surprised at how nice it looked. It was unusually large for a dorm room but they still had to share a bathroom. There were two full sized beds. There were also two desks with computers on them.

They were told that in two days college would official begin. And that in these two days they should take the time to get settled in. it took a couple of hours but they managed to get all their stuff unpacked and organized.

A Blue flopped down onto his bed he said, " That took way longer than I thought it would."

Chad replied," It did take a long time. Also I have been wondering why they needed to do a blood test."

Blue then replied," I don't know, but it seemed like it was a normal thing."

Chad then said, " yeah I guess so. Well at least they care about us."

Blue then said," Yeah."

 **Somewhere in the college building.**

In the back of the building there is a lab where they analyze the blood of every student. They are just getting to Chads blood. When they analyzed it they discovered something amazing.

Just then Sam Pheffer walked in and saw the results this made him say, "We need to keep an eye on this Chad."

 **Back to chad and Blue.**

Chad and blue had talked for a while before they got hungry and went in search of the cafeteria. It took about 25 minutes but they finally found the cafeteria. There were some other people in it and they seemed to be loitering around. The floor was wet around the cafeteria and Blue lipeed on it. this caught the others kids attention.

One of the other kids stood up and said," Aww you had better be careful the floors a wittle swippery." This made him and the other people laugh.

When blue tried to stand up he almost couldn't due to a sprained ankle.

This encouraged them to make fun of them even more.

The same kid as before started up again and said this, "as is said the floor is Verwy Swippery. But oh no you cant stand up. Someone call an ambuwance."

This Pissed chad off. He ran up to the guy and picked him up by the shirt with flames coming out of his nose and ears. And his fist. And in the deepest most evil tone he said, "make fun of Blue One more Goddamn time and see what happens. I double Fucking dare you."

With that chad got thefood faster than the other guys could blink and then he teleported to Blue and teleported them back to their room. And in the cafeteria where he teleported from there were destroyed places in the floor where his feet were. Once they were back in their room chad was on his bed clenching his fist.

Blue then said," im fine its just a sprained ankle. Its ok"

Chad then said, " No its not ok."

Blue knew of something that could calm him down he had only done it once before but he does it anyway.

In the middle of chads angered rambling Blue leans into Chad and embraces him with a deep and passionate kiss. With this his aura completely changed and he was finally calmed down.

They shared the kiss for a moment when they broke the kiss chad said, " thank you."

 **Flashback to 2 years ago.**

Chad and blue were walking down the street when they saw a man beating an evee and she was screaming in pain. Chads eyes then turned black and he teleported to the man and said, "you need to stop beating on that evee!"

The man said, "or what?"

Chad then said, "or this." as he put the image of chad throwing him across the woods only to be impaled by a twig in the leg.

The man then stopped beating on the evee and went to it and once he heared the sigh of relief his eye turned blue.

He used heal pulse on the Evee and she was then back off into the woods.

This made Blue run to Chad and he kissed him on the lips and he froze. And with this his eyes and his aura were back to normal.

 **Back to the present.**

Chad asked if blue would like to go on a walk through the woods. He happily said yes.

They went through the woods making sure to not get lost. They talked a little bit about the things that happened during their walks at home. This is when chad suddenly fell to the ground and started having muscle spasms. But there was a conflict between Giratina and Arceus wanting to control chads body and they each kept saying ,"join us"

Blue started to panic he tried speaking to chad he tried slapping him but nothing worked. This is when he felt conflicting auras in side of chad and they were very powerful. Chads eyes started changing colors from blue to black over and over. This was when Blue realized what was happening. He immediately said Stay with me and gave him a kiss on the lips and he started to snap out of it. But from then on his eyes stayed the same. His right eye was blue with a green pupil and his left eye was dark grey with a pitch black pupil.

Once chad regained consciousness he asked blue what happened, "he said that even he didn't know."

When chad tried to get up he felt very heavy in his soul like there were forces tugging at it. with this feeling he asked blue," Why does my soul feel so heavy?"

That's probably because Both Arceus and Giratina are fighting over your body.

This made chad say, "wait. WTF."

How are both of them fighting for my body.

Blue then said I have no idea.

But I think that we should head back to our dorm. Its starting to get dark. Then without hesitation he teleported them to their dorm.

This is when he said, "how did I even learn to teleport? I just think of it and it happens."

Blue shrugged his shoulders and said," maybe it happens when you focus on it."

Chad then said. "Maybe."

When they got sat down on their beds they noticed that they forgot to eat.

Chad then said with a sigh, "Well we forgot to eat out food."

Blue started to laugh and said, " at least we have the microwave."

Chad then looked around and saw the microwave in the cooking area and went ,"Oh. I didn't see that there before." This made him laugh as well.

After they ate they decided to go to bed and with that they ended the first day of the two days before college starts.

Both Blue and chad shared a dream with the God of Pokémon.

Chad and blue suddenly appeared in a forested area with Arceus himself. Once chad saw who was in front of him his jaw dropped.

Arceus then started to speak," welcome my child. And welcome my son."

When Arceus said that chads jaw dropped even further.

Chad then said," how am I your son?

Arceus then said, "I was wondering when you would ask that. Well it happened about 1000 years ago. I was getting very tired from fighting Giratina. So, I decided I would make an elite species of humans that could learn any Pokémon move and together could defeat Giratina. I had made too many of them and some of them became corrupted by Giratina so i destroyed them. I spent the next 800 years perfecting a being who with my help could defeat Giratina. Around 18 years ago I finished creating you and turned you into an embryo and when your mom and dad got together I put you in her belly. Then nine months later you entered this world and let me tell you. You became a handful to take care of. When you threw tantrums, you were a force to be reckoned with. At one point you used psychic and sent the silverware at a pigeon in your back yard because it annoyed you. Let's just say that you couldn't tell what it was afterwards. You also at one point got into a fight with other kids in 3rd grade and you won when you used flame punch on them." As he said this every so often he couldn't help but laugh.

Chad then asked," Did I really do that? I don't remember that at all."

Arceus then said," yes you did. But I removed some memories after certain events so that there was a possibility for you to live even a semi normal life."

Chad then said," Uhh. Ok. Thanks I guess."

Arceus started to chuckle a little and then he said," But we have a problem that we need to find a way to fix. That problem is that Giratina's soul is drained from its strength and is currently resting inside you. He spent more energy trying to corrupt you than he would have liked and in the end. He is going to sleep for around 10 years. We need to use that time to find a way to expel him from you so that we can destroy him while he is weak."

Chad then said," I think I should get going back to my world. My first day of college is tomorrow."

Arceus then replied," Okay. It was good talking to you. Wait there is one more thing. Here is a special ring. It will help you get stronger and at the same time you will be able to better withstand his influence."

Chad then said," Thanks. Okay now teleport me back." With that chad and blue were back in their dorm."

Blue sat down on their bed and said," well that was interesting to say the least."

Chad also sat down and said," it was pretty interesting."

With this they got into bed and went to sleep.

Chad was having a dream he woke up after hearing a scream coming from the woods about 1000 feet into the woods. He got dressed and teleported to the woods in search of the source of the scream. He got into the forest and he heard another scream."

"HELP. SOMEONE HELP"

Chand then rushed to where he heard the scream come from and he saw a light moving ack and forth. He continued walking to the light and he heard another scream.

"SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM OFF ME."

Chad then realized that the Braxien was in a net and was being raped by that man. Chad then saw that she had big C cup breasts and was trying to cover herself.

Chad then said, " HEY YOU NEED TO STOP AND STEP AWAY FROM THE BRAXIEN!"

As the man continued to thrust into her he said, "Your gonna have to make me stop." Asfter he said that he pulled out a gun and pointed it at chad, "If you move from where you are you will die."

Chad then said," OK I wont move." Chad then used telepathy to tak to the braxien without alerting the man.

When chad used telepathy this is what he said," Don't worry I am going to prevent him from finishing in you. I will put a barrier around his penis and make him finish early and then ill put him to sleep."

The Braxien then said," Thank you. But i don't understand how you can do that. You're a human."

Chad then said," I am a very special human but I don't exactly know how to control this power completely yet so I don't know if making him finish early won't do the same to you."

The Braxien then said," Its fine if it does I just don't want his stuff in side of me."

Chad then said," ok im going to do it now."

The Braxien then said," Ok do it."

With that chad put a barrier around the man's junk and he came but the braxie came at the same time and the man passed out. And the Braxien stumbled from the sudden orgasm but chad teleported to the braxien and held her so she wouldn't fall down.

The Braxien then started to hug Chad not knowing that her breasts were still exposed. Chad froze and couldn't stop staring at them. He finally snapped out of it an said," Umm. Uhh. You- you- your still umm exposed."

The Braxien then looked at herself and went, "OH. Im so sorry." With that the braxien calmed down and her breasts and sex went away.

Chad then asked," do you know who that person was?"

The braxien then said," No I don't I was just walking around when he dropped a net on me from a tree and then you know the rest."

Chad then said," Im sorry that he did that to you."

The braxien then said," Its alright its not the first time its happened." When she got up chad noticed that she was limping and held her side.

Chad then said," are you hurt?" as he said that he approached the Braxien and put his hand oon her side.

Then his hand started to glow and she said," thank you but I think im okay I just need some rest."

Chad then said," you have a broken rib. I can heal it but ill need to take you to my dorm so I can lay you down to heal you."

The braxien then said," Ok thank you."

Chad asked," Do you have a home?"

The braxien then said," no I usually wonder around and live in caves or abandoned houses ."

Chad thought for a moment and then asked," would you like to live with me?"

The braxien thought about it and said," I would like that thank you." She then ran up and gave chad a hug.

Chad then said with a blush on his face and said," Okay are you ready to go back to my dorm?"

The Braxien then said," yes I am."

With that they teleported to their dorm and blue was still sound asleep. Chad then signaled the braxien to lay down so he could heal her."

When chad started he enveloped her in a white light and after about 15 minutes she was fully healed. With this chad then fell on one of his knees and said," I need to go to sleep he grabbed a pillow and just fell asleep on the floor."

The Braxien then said," thank you for all you've done," and gave him a kiss on the forhead."

 **I thank all the people who are reading this. I would absolutely love it to get some reviews. I will also try to add a lemon in one of the next chapters.**


	3. Eventful Days

Chapter 3 Eventful days

It was morning and chad woke up and yawned. He immediately went into the bathroom and pulled down his pants and took a dump.

Then out of the blue he heard someone say," if I had known you were hiding a gun that big in your pants I might have gone another round.

As soon as chad heard that his

eyes turned to the location of the noise and he saw the braxien taking a shower and everything was exposed. He just realized that he didnt hear the shower running. He coudnt help but stare at her beautiful body. He then realized that he was as hard as a rock. And as soon as The braxien noticed she used telepathy to lock the door.

She then said," I never was able to fully thank you for what you did yesterday."

Chad then said," I was glad to help its just who I am."

She then said," after your done on the toilet could you help wash me I cant reach part of my back.

Chad then said," ok ill help you wash your back."

Chad then stripped down and got in the shower. He got the shampoo and started to Lather it on her back. He then noticed that he was rock hard again. And she noticed too.

 **Warning Lemon ahead**

As soon as the Braxien noticed that he was hard she said," I need your help."

Chad then said," with what?"

The braxien then said," im in heat,"

As soon as those words hit chads ears his eye grew wide and then he started to throb.

Then the braxien then said,"I think that that guy might have started it.

Before chad could say anything she immediately she immediately wrapped her mouth around chads 12 inch cock and started bobbing up and down this made chad fall against the wall in pleasure.

She did this for a few minutes before she turned around and Chad noticed that her lips were soaking wet and not just from the shower.

This was when the Braxien said," Put it in ME I Need it."

Chad then aligned himself and then with a slight push inserted his girth into the Braxien and she almost fell from the pleasure. He then started thrusting slowly so that the Braxien could get used to the intrusion. After a few minutes the Braxien said," FASTER."

This made Chad jump a little bit. But he nodded and started thrusting faster. He stayed at this pace for about another 5 minutes before Chad used telepathy to tell the Braxien," Im close."

The Braxien then said," DO IT."

This made Chad jump even more than the last time. And he started thrusting faster than the last time he kept thrusting for two minutes before he moaned to the Braxien," IM Coming" and he then and there hilted her and released his white spunk in side of her. With that they both fell to the floor of the shower panting heavily.

 **OK End Of lemon**

Chad then asked the Braxien as best as he could," Good?"

The Braxien then turned toward Chad and said ," Good."

Chad then used psychic to clean all the bodily juices off himself and started to walk away. This was when the Braxien looked at Chad and went," AHEM,"

Chad turned around and gave her a devious face and used psychic to clean the bodily juices off her and suspended them in the air and then he used psychic again to clean out her insides which made her shiver from the weird intrusion. Afterword's he shoved the ball of bodily juices down the toilet never to be seen again.

With that chad lifted himself in the air and used psychic to put all his clothes back on.

After that he brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. And when he did he saw Blue standing there with his penis erect and he said with a half smile," its that time of the season."

The Braxien then said," I could go another round."

This made Chad face palm and he said," you two have sex, do whatever just don't get her pregnant. I cant afford to take care of kids. Human or not. I have college now so I will be gone for several hours each day.

This made them both say," we wont."

Chad then went off to experience his first day of college. Today wasn't as exciting as it would be, because chad had to sign up for classes and pay for supplies. He had to go through the introduction to each class. It took as long as a normal day would but it was less active than a normal day at college. After all that needed done was done he went back to his dorm room and found Blue and the Braxien connected to each other after what smells to be a fun afternoon.

After chad seeing Blue and the Braxien connected by a knot he said," How long till it shrinks?"

Blue then thought," well its been about 15 minutes so in another 30 minutes it should finish shrinking,"

Chad then asked the Braxien," do you want me to clean you out when it shrinks?"

The Braxien then said," Yes. That would be helpful in the not getting pregnant part."

Just like blue had thought it took about 30 minutes before the knot had shrank enough to actually disconnect from each other. And as soon as it happened chad was aware and he used psychic to clean up Blue and then he cleaned out the Braxiens insides and when it was over she said," thanks. And I dont think I will ever get used to that." This made chad laugh. But he then said," Is anyone hungry?"

This made blue and the braxien look at each other and say," YES! What else would I be."

Chad then started to laugh when he said," I going to cook tonight to mix thing up a little bit. Im going to go out to the woods and find some berrys and herbs along with other things to add to my dish."

Chad then teleported to the woods and started looking around he found some tamato berrys some pecha berries. He searched around and found some wild garlic, carrots and greens and went to the store to get some potatoes. He then teleported home and started to cook he got a large skillet and some olive oil. He poured a decent amount in the pan and turns the stove on high. While that was heating up he got a knife and cut the ends of the carrots and shaved the outside into the trash. He then used the carrot peeler to make strips of carrots for the dish. He did this with about 3 carrots. He diced the tamato and pecha berries and put them in a bowl. He cut the potatoes into cubes and cut the greens into strips. He then got the garlic and diced it very finely. He then got a big bowl and used it to mix the other chopped ingredients until it was well mixed. He added a little more oil to the pan and he poured the ingredients in. He then began to periodically stir the ingredients. He added a bit of soy sauce and started stirring again. After about 15 minutes of stirring he turned the stove off and started to let at coast for the rest of the time. After about 5 minutes he said," Okay its done."

With that Blue and the braxien got their food and dug in. After they finished eating they both said," That was really good."

Chad then said with a bow," Thanks. My dad taught me how to cook when I was 8. And Ive been cooking ever since.

With that they put all their dishes in the sink and chad used psychic to clean the dishes in a flash. By the time he finished it was around 9:30 PM and he was bored. He was in his bed messing around with a big stress ball. He was using psychic to compress different parts of the ball to make it into different shapes. This was when the braxien came out of the bathroom with everything exposed and when she came out she giggled and laid down on the bed," well seeing that we have already had sex with both of you I have nothing to hide."

This made chad and blue both laugh.

Chad then asked the braxien," do you have a name?"

The braxien then said," well I do have a name but I haven't gone by it in 7 years. I had a master named sean. He saved me from a poacher one night. If he hadn't have been there I wouldn't be alive. The poachers has broken several bones and inflicted internal bleeding. After he figured this out he immediately took me to the pokecenter to get healed. I was in in there for about a week before I was able to even walk on my own. But sean took me in after doctors had said that it would take a long time for me to recover. But they recommended that I go to the lake next to the poke center due to it having special minerals in it that help pokemon heal faster. We went down to the lake every day for the next 2 years. I was only a fennekin at the time. But it took me a while to get used to the water due to me being a fire type. After about the first year of going to the lake we had formed a very close bond. One day when we went to the river when I got into the water it made a sizzling noise. This was when sean came into the water with me and we talked and we ended up kissing and when we kissed I evolved into a braxien. Right after I evolved he called me his fire lily. but about a week later thesebandits cam and raided our house. They knocked him unconscious and kidnapped me. And we haven't seen each other ever since."

Chad thought about what he had just heard for a minute and said,"I know that sean."

This made lily's eyes go wide and she said," wait what!"

"My dad was friends with him." They lived right next to us on tanner street right?"

lily then said," yes! Exactly!"

Chad then replied " I can take you there if you would like that. But it would have to be tomorrow."

Lily then said," that's fine. I would give anything to see Sean again."

Chad then said," and I would be happy to reunite you."

Lily then said," thank you so much."

Chad then said," im glad to help." With that chad went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for bed.

After he finished the night time ritual he went to his bed and said," im gonna go to bed it takes a lot of energy to teleport long distances."

Lily then said," so should we have a good bye quickie tonight to remember me by? Oh and ps im still in heat."

Chad then said," Huh. Really? I never would have guessed."

Lily then said," Okay. So who wants to go first?"

 **Okay. Thank you so much to whoever reads my stories I really appreciate you all reading this. I am sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but it makes the next chapter all the more interesting when you have to wait for it. I am also sorry for not posting very often I am studying for finals so I have been very tired when I write and that is at night. A shout out to the people who follow and favorite me and this story. I may consider taking ideas about what to write about.**


	4. where are we?

My lucario chapter 4 where are we?

 **For all those who are reading this series I am sorry for not posting anything lately. I had didn't feel the inspiration. But im back and I hope you enjoy this. If you guys have been rteading or a while and have any recommendations for what you want me to incorporate into the story please leave a review. I know I get quite a few views on this. And it would mean the world to me if some people to review. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter its going to be a longer one than normal to make up for my absence. if the chapter is incomplete for a while its because i am working on it on the go.**

Chad then said," you two have some fun I need my sleep."

With that lily gave blue a quicky and then they were off to bed.

In the morning everyone prepared themselves for the trip they showered and then they were off.

As they went outside Chad then mentioned," Hey, I just realized that I cant teleport us the whole distance at once. I have to have a bearing of where im going. So I went to a store and got a map. So this may take a few days. And I don't want to spend a lot money at hotels so I got out my dads old 6 person tent and I found some old pokeballs in my room that I never got to use. So im gonna take those along just in case we find some new friends. Oh and got our 3 sleeping bags from the garage. Along with other assorted items for cooking etc."

Lily then said," as you already know I survived in the wild for 3 years before I met you."

Blue then said," me and chad used to spend weeks out in the woods just for fun. So its not a problem for me either. So lets go find him."

Chad then nodded in response and the they got going. The first place that they needed to go to was about 13 miles from where they were now. But the final teleport area was in the middle of a forest.

Chad then said," well I need to clear out some trees to set up the tent."

With that chad used his powers to completely uproot a few trees and he cleaned all the dirt off the trees roots to fill in the holes. He then got the tent out of his backpack and tried setting it up with his psychic powers. It took a few minutes but he was able to get it set up.

After he got it set up lily said," it took you long enough to get the poles in those tiny little half inch holes. Last I knew, you were more accurate than that."

Chad then said," im still getting used to these powers. It took all of my concentration to do that."

Lily the said," I know. I'm just messing with you."

Chad then said," Wow. Ok well then. Im going to chop some wood and get a fire started."

With that Chad was off to go chop up one of the trees he up rooted. He used his powers to cut the tree into kindling. And then he cut it into bigger chunks to sustain the fire all night.

After this he said," im going to meditate for a while so that I can get a layout of our surroundings."

Chad looked everywhere within a 2 mile radius. After about a half an hour he saw two people with tons of cages filled with pokemon stacked several high and most of the were shinys but a few of them were reverse shinys. And several of them seemed to be starved and abused. Chad then set a mental marker as to where they are so that he could go stop them from capturing any more pokemon. He also saw a zorua with a severely broken leg by a river. There also was a man with a baseball bat approaching the zorua and as soon as he saw that man reach for his belt, something in Chad snapped and his eyes went black. but in the instant just before his eye went black he use telepathy to tell Blue that it was happening again. But Blue was not able to get to chad in time and chad teleported to the man and was going to go berserk, but chad taught Blue how to teleport to chad when this happen so that he can snap him out of it.

But somehow when Blue teleported he teleported right into the bad guys arms.

This was when the bad guy said," ive got your friend. If you try to get to him ill kill him. But if you let me go ill take him with me and not kill him."

Chad then tilted his head and said," you will let him go or you will burn and die in the pits of hell."

Chad then used illusions to make it look like he caught himself on fire and then he duplicated himself to make it look like he man was surrounded. In the meanwhile the man didn't even know that chad has already put a psychic barrier around Blue.

It took a few minutes but the guy finally thought he figured it out and he said," I get it now. That Zorua behind you is using illusions! I told you that if you tried anything that I would kill your friend." The man then tried to stab Blue but as soon as the knife hit the barrier it snapped in two. This made the man freak you and he did not take his eyes off the knife.

As soon as the man noticed that Chad was approaching he shoved blue toward chad and pulled out a desert eagle and emptied the clip on chad but none of the bullets hit him. Instead they all were stopped in mid air until chad let them drop to the ground. This made the man freeze in place. But once he snapped out of it he dropped the gun and ran.

Now that is confrontation was over Blue ran over to Chad and grabbed him and gave him a kiss. The black then slowly left his eyes and he fell to his knees.

Chad then said," it happened again didn't it?"

Blue then said," yeah your eyes went black again and your aura changed."

Chad then reached in his pocket an pulled out a bean and popped it in is mouth.

Blue looked in confusion and asked," what was that it looked like a pokebean."

Chad then said," it was a pokebean. But its no ordinary pokebean I was messing around in my spare time and infused some of a max potion into it and it will restore some of my energy. I need to make more but I only had enough time to make one of them."

Blue then said," you know that this could revolutionize pokebeans."

Chad then said," yes I know but im going to keep it secret until I can get enough money to patent it."

Blue the replied," that's smart. How long did it take to make that one?"

Chad stood up and said," 1 and a half hours. But now we have something else that we have to attend to. There are 3 guys about 500 feet west of here that are poaching shiny, reverse shiny, and some normal pokemon. But before we address that I need to heal this little guy over here." Chad then pointed to the zorua over by the river.

Blue the said," I agree."

Chad then slowly approached the little zorua and said," its ok Im not here to hurt you. Im here to help."

The little zorua started to panic a little bit and tried to move but its leg started to hurt. The little zorua then nodded and let chad heal her.

Chad then said," Your leg is very badly broken in several spots. This may hurt a little bit but it'll get better I promise."

The little zorua then nodded and closed his eyes.

Chad then put his hands on the zoruas leg and used heal pulse and the bones slowly started to re-align.

The little Zorua was gritting teeth for a minute. But once the bones were realigned it didn't hurt as much anymore. Now that the bones were fully re-aligned chad made a splint to keep the bones in place to where they could heal.

After everything was healed the zorua said," thank you for saving and healing me."

Chad then said," I was glad to help. Blue I want you to stay here and watch over this zorua while I go deal with the other poachers."0

Blue then said," will you be able to control it if it happens again?"

Chad then said," Yes I will. If he tries he wont have enough energy."

Blue then said with a reluctance to his tone of voice," ok just be careful."

With a smile chad then replied," I will." He then concentrated and teleported to the guys. But they were already prepared for his arrival and immediately started shooting at chad before he had the chance to put up a shield. He got shot in the legs arms and abdomen. And he still stayed up. He used his powers to pull the bullets out of his body and shot them at the bad guys guns and completely ruined them. With that they were completely helpless. They then started to run to their van and left to never be seen again.

Chad then used his powers to unlock all the cages and everyone was set free. Now chad returned to blue. Once chad got to him he freaked out and said," ARE you ok?" as he ran up to chad.

Chad then said," im fine I can heal these wounds almost instantly."

Blue then said,"ok good I just don't like to see you hurt."

Chad the replied," ill try not to worry you as much." At that moment they both embraced and shared a long and passionate kiss.

Chad then added," I need to go take a bath in the river to wash all this blood off."

Blue then said," it hink I could use a bath too. At least now that Ive gotten your blood on me."

With that they both headed to the river and got cleaned up. After they got done cleaning up they headed back to Lily and the zorua to explain what just happened.

After they explained everything to lily and the Zorua they all brought up that they had not gotten something to eat in a while.

Chad then replied," do you guys eat fish?"

they all replied," yes."

chad then said," im going to go to the river to go catch some fish. ill also get some wild garlic along with a few other things."

Chad then set off and he found some garlic, wild chives and some pecha berries. But he realized that he left his backpack back with Blue, Lily and the Zorua. So he made use of his powers once he go to the river and wove a bag out of reeds so that he could store the food until he could cook it. He caught two good sized fish that would make a good meal.

After he got the fish he headed back to the camp.

Once he got back he held up the fish with a huge smile and said," I caught a couple whoppers with my own two hands."

This made blue laugh a little bit and lily just shook her head. After he finished joking around he fileted and washed the fish, and disposed of the skins. He got the pan out and set it on the fire and got the fish cooking and he used his powers to grind the garlic to dust and he sprinkled it on the fish. He then cut the Pecha berries into thirds and put them in the pan. Next he got the wild chives and diced them and also put them in the pan. He started to flip the fish along with other ingredients. After about 10 minutes everything was done cooking. He divided the food out to everyone and they ate.

After they ate everyone talked for a little bit and then they decided to go to bed.

Chad then asked the little Zorua," So do you have any parents, or a place where you live?"

The little Zorua then nodded its head saying no.

Chad then asked," would you like to stay with us?"

The little Zorua then said," yes please."

Chad then said," ok. But first im going to need to get you a poke ball so that I can recall you if something bad happens."

The little Zorua then said," ok."

Chad then preceded to catch the Zorua in a poke ball. Chad threw the poke ball at the Zorua it shook three times and he caught the Zorua.

Chad then released the Zorua and she let out a long a yawn and said," I want to go to sleep."

Chad then said," well im glad I brought that extra sleeping bag."

Everyone agreed. They then talked for a while before long they all started yawning like crazy.

This was when everyone got their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Chad had woken up in a familiar place but couldn't recall where it was.

Then he heard the voice that cleared everything," it happened again Chad didn't it? I thought I felt Giratina's aura spike for a moment."

Chad nodded and said," yes Arceus. he was active for about 5 minutes. But blue snapped me out of it."

Arceus the said," good. And that bean that you modified made Giratina very tired for some unknown reason. So we may be able to use that to our advantage to keep him asleep for as long as possible."

Chad then said," ok ill make some more the next chance I get."

Arceus then said," ive been working on something for you to test out. I saw that you've been having trouble with your psychic powers. Well here is a pair of glasses that will help with that."

As he received the glasses he said," thanks ill put them on as soon as I wake up."

Arceus then said," that's the thing. Put them on in here. They disappear once you put them on and it increased you psychic accuracy by 210 percent."

Chad then said," well that's handy."

Arceus then replied," exactly."

Chad mentioned," id better go wake up. There shaking me."

Chad then woke up and said," I just got done talking with Arceus he said that my bean made Giratina tired." So im going to make a few more while we travel. And we need to travel for around 1 mile to out north to get to the point at which we can teleport straight to your house. Chad then packed up the tent and they hit the road once again. They walked for around 20 minutes before they came to a railroad track.

He then said," ok I think ill be able to teleport from here." Chad was able to teleport almost to sean's house. But ended up a couple blocks away.

Lily looked around and then said," I know how to get there from here." They walked for another 5 minutes and they arrived at lily's house.

Chad then said," this place brings back memories."

Lily then said," ill knock on the door."

Lily then proceded to knock on the door.

And in the back ground you hear a manly voice say," Coming."

As soon as he opened the door he said,"LILY!"

They then ran together and embraced each other in a long and awaited hug.

After the hug Sean turned to Chad and said," Here is a little something to thank you for bringing her home for me." He handed chad a couple of masterballs.

As soon as chad saw these two masterballs his eyes grew very wide. The next thing he did was ask," how can you afford to give these to me?"

Sean replied with a smirk," I used to trick people into thinking that they were going to catch an arceus."

Chad then said," that's a dirty little plot. How often did it work?

Sean replied,"everytime one of them had a masterball."

Chad paused for a moment and said," how did you make them see an arceus?"

Sean sighed and said," I had a zoroark back then. Her name was Pepper. She loved the thrill of doing something bad. But she died of some unknown disease a couple years ago."

Chad then said," im sorry for your loss."

Sean said," its alright. We enjoyed our company while it lasted."

Chad then said," right. But its still sad. I don't know what id do without Blue." As he hugged him with a smile."

Chad the asked,"do you know where I can find an evolution stone for my Zorua?"

Sean then asked," You have a Zorua?"

Chad replied," yes I do. I don't have a name for her yet though. I was thinking of naming here eve."

Sean said," I like that name."

Blue added," I like that name too."

Chad then called the Zorua over and asked her,"Do you like the name Eve?"

The little Zorua thought and nodded her head and said,"yes I like it."

Sean then said,"ok lets get back on topic. So you need a stone for your Zorua so she can evolve. Well im sorry to say this but I don't think there is a specific stone for a Zorua to evolve. But there are these people to the south about 10 miles from here that are manufacturing these stones that can evolve any pokemon that can evolve."

Chad then said,"well I know where were going next."

Seans eyes then widened and he said,"there not friendly. Ive tried to make deals wioth them several times. Each time they've shot me somewhere."

Chad then said," that makes them a criminal organization right? Well they couldn't stop me if there were twice as many of them there."

Sean then said," you've got to be joking me right?"

Chad said," No." he then tossed sean a small bal."

Sean asked,"whats this?"

Chad replied," a tv."

Sean said," You have to be fucking with me right now,"

Chad said,"nope. Zoom in with it like you would your phone. Do you see a little red button. If I go on a killing rampage I want you to press it. It will release an electric shock through my brain."

Seans jaw dropped and he said,"your crazy itll kill you."

Chad replied," are you familiar with the legend of the arceons?"

Sean said," yes im familiar with it why."

All chad did was point at himself and smile and walk away. He gathered blue and Eve and they left for the stone.

They walk for about 30 minutes before they get to a path they followed it for about five minutes

They go to the building and chad looked on the map and said," I think this is the place. Lily said that it would be a tall white building with a red stripe down the center.."

They walked up to the building and chad heard a thump behind him and he saw blue with a dart in his neck and he immediately got Eves pokeball and threw it around 2 miles into the woods. Chad then sensed a dart coming toward him and blocked it with his hand and pulled it out ans immediately knew that it was a tranquilizer. He used his powers to pull the tranquilizer out of his blood before it took affect fully. He then teleported about 500 feet away where he could watch recover. But he realized he forgot blue.

They took him inside and chad ould already tell they they were going to experiment on him. They had blue on a table as soon as the iv needle made blue cringe one of chads eyes went black and he was on his feet again. He then teleported to blue and they were already cutting into him. As soon as chad saw this he lost it. He took blue outside and healed him instantly removing the seditives from his veins. He then said,"I am here."

Next they started shooting at chad and blue with machine guns chad stopped all of them about 3 inches from his face. He then heated them up and formed them into several small razor sharp discs. He launched them at the machine gunners and they pierced through each of their skulls.

Sean saw this and now he realized what Chad was he was an Arceon. He then said to lily," all the arceons were destroyed by arceus several hundred years ago after they were corrupted by Giratina. But Hes a new version of the old arceons. Even if I pressed this button it wouldn't hurt him at all.

Now more machine gunners came and started firing at chad as he approached but their efforts were fruitless." This time he formed the lead into arrows and pinned all of them to the wall. This was when some one came out with their hands raised with two rainbow colored stones.

The guy then said," well negotiate." Well give you these two stones if you leave us alone."

Chad then said." Deal."

With that chad walked away with two evolution stones. Chad then went to retrieve Eves ball and than they teleported back to sean.

Sean asked," that shock wouldn't have done anything to you would it?"

Chad laughed a little and said," it may have tickled a little bit."

Sean said," Im glad im on your side."

Chad then said," im going to need to meditate for a while before I can fight again. So that I can build up a wall between me and Giratina."

Sean then said, ' if you want to stay here for a while you can. We have an extra bedroom."

Chad replied," I would appreciate that thanks. And heres my rent." He then tossed sean an evolution stone.

Chad then got his stuff and brought Into their room in which there was a king sized bed. Which was plenty big for all three of them.

Once they got settled in chad said," We need to build a home."

Blue then asked," Why?"

Chad said," so that we have place to stay. And I want to start training soon."

Blue said," ok. But for now lets enjoy what we can."

Chad said,"ok ill wait."

They then embraced each other in a kiss. They talked for a while before deciding to go to bed.

Chad woke up and saw Eve curled up between him and blue and he couldn't help but smile. Blue was still fast asleep. He was apparently dreaming because his feet were twitching.

Chad then left the room and went to the kitchen and as soon as he entered he let out a big yawn. Lily was at the table with no clothes boobs on the table on doing a crossword puzzle.

As soon as she noticed she asked," whats a three letter word for a tree demon?"

Chad replied," that woukd be an Ent."

Lily said," it Fits!"

Chad then said," im going to go to the woods and gather some breakfast."

Lily then said," ok Have fun."

Chad said," I will." As he teleported to the woods.

Chad gathered some pecha, leppa and tomato berries. He even found a persim berry. He couldn't find much more. So he teleported back to Seans house and he got the berries and tried to do something hes never tired before. It tooka bout an hour and a half but he fused the different berries together. He then proceeded to make pancakes. It took another hour but he made the pancakes light and fluffy. He used a couple of the fused berries to make a sauce. He got 5 plates out and dished out all the food.

After a bout 5 minutes Blue and Eve and sean woke up and came to the kitchen and the breakfast and said," Ooh pancakes."

Lily still with no clothes on said," they look good. And he made something special that no one has ever done before."

Chad then said," I think you all will really like this."

They all sat down and started eating. they all loved the sauce. Chad thought that Eve liked it a little too much because after Eve tasted the sauce she downed the entire plate. A stack of 3 pancakes in a little under 5 seconds.

After they finished eating Blue asked," What type of Berry was that?!"

Chad replied," I fused 4 different berries together into one space. And it fused the flavors together. I made several of these so that I could complete the dish. I couldn't find anything else I wanted to add so I decided to just make pancakes."

Blue said," your cooking never ceases to amaze me."

Chad said," thank you," with a bow.

This made everyone laugh. Once everyone noticed Lily laughing they couldn't help but stare as her boobs bounced up and down. Once she noticed that everyone was staring she stood up and motioned for everyone to come over to her and she has been sitting on a giant silent vibrator. It seems to have been modified to vibrate 100 times more than normal. Everyone's jaws dropped, and they saw that the chair was soaked with bodily juices.

Chad then said," how did we not notice this earlier?"

Lily the said," because I'm really fucking horny,"

Sean than face palmed and said," do you want me to get the annihilator?"

This made lily's eye grow wide and she stood up and said," YES!"

Sean then asked," Chad could you use you powers to clear the room and pile it over in the corner by the back door?"

Chad replied," Sure."

Sean then went to his bedroom and got a giant machine out from under the bed

Chad used his powers to pile everything neatly in the corner.

After a few minutes Sean came back into the kitchen dragging a large machine with him.

Chad then took charge and used his powers to bring the machine to the middle of the room.

Sean then said," thanks. It was very heavy."

Chad then said," that is one hell of a sex machine."

Sean then said," it sure is. It has just about everything on it. Let's see it had a built-in vibrator. One of those electric things built into the dildos. It is partly ridged. I add a special lube that make it more pleasurable. It has a g-spot stimulator. And its hydraulic. AND you have to put a harness on."

Chad then said," ill take at after lily's done."

This made everybody stare. And everybody said," but how?"

Chad then said," I guess I have some explaining to do. I was born a hermaphrodite. I know it may sound crazy but. I knew that o could change my appearance since I was a child. Not even my parents or doctors could tell I was a hermaphrodite. And I have kept everything hidden for so long that I don't think I remember how to change back. But ill try. I'm sorry that I kept it hidden for so long. I kind of forgot about it until now. I just didn't know how people would react to my body."

Blue then said," Chad. I love you. And nothing will ever change that. You having female parts won't change that."

Everyone else then said," we all love you. For who you are."

Chad then said," thank you. Ok let me meditate for a moment. Oh, and before I transform back. I'm going to let you know that I am basically a woman. But the me you see now is what I think I would look like if I were only male. And don't worry my dick is the same. Ok I'm going to change now."

Before chad changes here is what he looks like in his male form:

6 foot 3

Dark blonde hair

Noticeable muscles

A 13-inch dick

And size 14 men's wide shoes.

Here is what chad looks like when he is his hermaphrodite form:

6 foot 2

Long blond hair

Between size d and e but leaning more towards e cup breasts

Size 12 men's shoes.

it took a few minutes, but chad had finally transformed. And everybody's jaws dropped even lily's jaw dropped. She then looked at her boobs and sighed. w

Chad hadn't noticed but he was completely naked. And both blue and Sean had throbbing boners.

As soon as chad noticed this he laughed and said," you're not getting this tonight sorry." I'm giving the machine a whirl after lily. I want to be hard when I do it, so I want to watch you go first.

Lily then said," well look at you being greedy."

Chad then said," I don't get to indulge myself enough."

As lily walked over to the machine she said," I do this once to twice a week and it keeps me sated for a while." Lily then got strapped into the machine and she said," ok turn her on"

With that Sean flipped a few switches and the machine roared to life. Sean the added the lube from a 2 lb. container and lubed both dildos. Sean then pulled a special tool from out the side of the machine and used it to extend the pole that had the dildo on it up to the point to where both tips were basically touching both her ass and vagina.

 **WARNING LEMON AHEAD**

Sean then asked," do you want me to lube your ass first or just shove it in?"

Lily replied," just shove her in,"

Sean replied," ok here we go."

Sean then flipped the first switch and the dildo started to press against lily ass. After a few seconds it penetrated both holes. This made lily moan from the sudden intrusion. It was thrusting at a slow pace and was barely vibrating.

After a couple of minutes of a slow speed Sean askes," do you want me to increase the intensity?"

Lily then responded," yes and speed by two notches."

Sean then turned a knob and it clicked two times. He also flipped a switch and it started vibrating harder. Now it was thrusting into Lily almost twice as fast. As it went back and forth over and over, it was already making her moan every minute or so.

In between each moan she managed the words," turn it up,"

Sean then said," ok. Do you want me to add the g-spot stimulator?"

Lily was able to let a yes out and then she then said," and the electric one"

Sean replied," are you sure about that,"

Lily then in an intense wave of pleasure went, "YES."

Sean then said," ok you asked for it."

Sean then turned up the speed a little and he turned on the g-spot stimulator and the electric stimulator. Now it was going almost twice as fast yet again. And every minute or so the g-spot stimulator and the electric stimulator would go off simultaneously.

Now lily was moaning every few seconds. And it won't be long until she cracks.

After another few minutes lily was at the edge of being able to hold back an orgasm.

In between moans lily was able to say," max…her…out!"

With that Sean said with regret,"," ok ill max her out."

Sean then went to the control panel and he saw that there were still at least 8 or nine settings higher than the settings lily was on right now." He then got his phone and he had an app than makes sounds louder than normal. He put it next to the knob and he turned it at a speed that made it so that she could hear each click.

The look on her face was to obvious to misunderstand. It was the face of someone who knows they royally fucked up. It took a minute for the machine to catch up with Sean's commands but when it did it released hell on lily.

It was going 4 times faster than it was before also the g-spot and electric stimulators were going off every few seconds.

Lily was literally quaking from the intense waves of pleasure that happen every few seconds. After around thirty seconds of this she finally gave in. she was hit by orgasm after orgasm.

After a minute of that Sean said," ok ill end your suffering,"

Sean then turned the machine off and it took lily's body a little bit to catch up with the orgasms and stop.

Lily then took off the harness and when she tried to stand up she fell right on her ass and she said," that was AWESOME! Chad you are going to love it."

 **OK lemons over you can keep on reading now.**

With that Sean face palmed.

Chad then replied," I already do."

Chad then walked up to the machine and got strapped in. Sean went through the same thing as lily but was able to hold out a couple minutes longer than lily. but lily had just been through such a bliss they she didn't care one bit.

all this chad said, "it is so weird being in this form. I think I'll just be in this form when I sleep, have sex or need to be myself. Other than that, ill be in my male form."

With that chad helped Sean put the machine back in his room and everything was back to normal. Well mostly. Chad then looked at the stove timer and said," holy crap its 2:30pm already?!"

That made all of them turn to the timer and in unison they all said," huh. I guess so."

They then started to talk about chad and his powers. And chad explained everything about what he knew about his powers, Giratina and Arceus. Every once and a while Sean couldn't help but stare at Chads boobs and chad had to remind him that his eyes were up here. They talked for a while and then they decided that they were hungry around 4:30 pm. So, chad decided to get some clothes and turn back into male form to go gather some food. Chad teleported to the woods and got some wild chives he got some greppa berries, he saw a couple rabbits and made an energy bow and shot them both. He found some wild garlic and luckily found what seems to be an old farm location. He found some beautiful carrots and potatoes. He searched around for a little while longer and all he could find were some Pecha berries, a couple more persim berries a couple Cherri berries. After searching for a couple more minutes he decided to head back to Sean's house and went out to the back yard to skin and gut the rabbits. After he did this he encased the guts in an energy ball and basically shot it to the sun. Chad then used his powers to chop the skinned and gutted rabbits into bite sized pieces he then chopped up the chives, carrots and potatoes and put them in the pot. He filled the pot about 3 inches full of water. He got a frying pan and he set it on the stove and poured some oil into the pan and once it heated up he tossed the rabbit in the skillet and every so often he would flip the pieces of rabbit so that they could cook more evenly. After a few minutes of this he tossed the rabbit into the pot and he crushed up the garlic into chunks the size of a grain of rice. He then sprinkled it into the pot and let it cook for a while. He set a timer for 20 minutes. And he went into his room and checked his wallet and realized that they are running low on cash. He knows that he needs to start getting more pokemon and training them along with blue and eve so that he can battle Giratina. He needs to get as much money as possible so that he can get the best gear possible to better the chances of beating Giratina. He also need to make a crap ton of those special beans. Chad wants to put this off as long as he can but he knows its about time.

Chad then heard the timer go off so he went to the kitchen and checked the stew it was almost ready. He added some weird liquid to the pot and it thickened the water and added a sweet flavor to the stew. He set the timer for another 15 minutes and the stew was done.

He then prepared special bread soup bowls. He poured the stew into the bowls and called everyone into the kitchen.

He then said, "today I have made a rabbit stew and bread bowl."

They started eating and they immediately started downing the stew

In a matter of minutes they had finished and devoured their bowls.

This made them said, "what did you put in this?"

Chad replied," even I am not completely sure but when I analyzed it it was some type of flavor enhancer."

Blue then said," whatever it is, it is amazing."

Chad then said, " thank you." he then sat down to eat the stew himself.

He enjoyed it also.

After chad finished eating he said," I need to tell everyone something very important. My mental timer has gone off and me, blue, and Eve need to start gathering money and training to beat Giratina when the time comes. So we will have to start planning soon. If I keep using the beans for the next month it should give us an extra two years before Giratina fully awakes. That means from today we will have 5 years and months to get the best gear that we can and to get as strong as we can."

Blue then said, " ok so what will we do to make money?"

Chad then said," maybe I could use my powers to carve wood, or make stone sculptures? I could even go mining and use some precious stones minerals and even gems.?

Blue then said," that actually sounds like a good idea."

Chad then said," ok I have a place picked out where well live while we train. Sean I thank you for your hospitality but we will probably leave in the morning. I will visit every so often."

Lily then said with a wink, " come back any time." As she basically dropped her boobs on the table and used them to rest her head as she stared at chad.

This made Sean facepalm immediately. Chad then went and did the dishes and it was around 6 pm chad then decided to go to bed early. He then told Blue that he was going to bed and chad flopped down onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. Chad felt a pain in his chest, he woke up in a damp and dark cave. And blue was right next to him unconscious. Chad had a hard time breathing. He saw a light at the end of the cave but it seemed to be an eternity away. Chad tried to get up but he noticed that both of his legs had been smashed by a giant rock. He used his powers and got the rock off his legs and healed them. He then went to get blue and he picked him up and started heading toward the end of the cave but after a few minutes a rock fell on chads head and knocked him out. Chad then woke up and started breathing extremely hard blue woke up at the same time as chad. Before they woke up Chad and blue slept for around 13 hours.

They then went out to the kitchen to eat with Sean and Lily for the last time for a long time. Chad sat at the table and said," well this will be goodbye for a while. Well try to come and visit as often as we can."

Sean then said," ok well you guys be safe and train hard!"

Chad and blue said," We will!"

With that Chad, Blue and Eve set off.

Once they got to the edge of the woods chad said," the spot that I have picked out for our house is about 3 miles into the woods. Its mostly isolated from most civilization, so we wont have too much annoyance of cars and vehicles. But until I actually get it built ill just build a small temporary house that will do better than our tent.

They walked for around 30 minutes before chad said,"ok I think we can teleport from here so that ill have enough energy to still build a small house. Ok everybody hold onto me so that we can teleport."

With that Blue and Eve grabbed onto chad and they teleported to an open area of land surrounded by a forested area next to a small ravine.

Blue then said," wow this place is beautiful.'

Chad said," I thought youd like it. Its isolated from all the noises of the city and we don't have to pay for the land. But we wont have electricity for a while because I will have to buy all the different things to insulate and wire the house. But ill make this smaller house double thick with a moss insulation. Ill also search the environment for the materials to make two king sized beds and most appliances that we will need for everyday life.

Chad then used his powers to chop down a tree and he made a bench for Blue and Eve so that they didn't have to sit on the ground. Chad then floated into the air and used his powers to chop down several 5-foot-thick trees and he kept one of the stumps for a table. He then created a grid of energy and chopped each tree one after another into 2x4s and stacked about 400 of them next to the bench where Blue and Eve were sitting.

Chad then used his powers to make the area where he was sitting completely flat. He then gathered lots of stone from the ravine and cut it into blocks to lay the foundation. He then chopped down another tree and shredded it into thin chips. He then got various materials from the forest and made an adhesive and he started to make sheet after sheet of plywood and he covered the foundation with that plywood. He then drilled a bolt of energy into the ground and when it came back up it was covered in iron he then proceeded to make barbed nails. He made over 1000 of them and used them to nail the plywood to the stone. He then started to build the inside layout of the house he A the 2x4s and nailed them to the floor where needed. He then stood them up to lay the rooms after he finished with that he told blue and eve that there are 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining area. After chad took a break he got back to work. He got some of the plywood and nailed it to the frames for the walls. He then gathered moss from around the forest and used that as the insulation for the walls. He then chopped down another couple trees to 1x12s to make the walls look nicer and covered the floor with 1x4s. he did this for the entire house. Next, he made the supports for the roof and made a little attic space for storage.

Chad then took another break and explained to Blue that he is going to use the stone from the ravine to make stone shingles. And, that he is going to search the forest for trees with burls so that he can make a pretty siding. After he finished resting he got the shingles and covered the roof with stone shingles. He then went to the forest to find the burls. He found a red burl and sliced it into quarter thick pieces that were 4 inches wide and 12 inches long. He then gathered some materials from the forest and imbued them with his energy to make something to bind the siding to the house. It looked beautiful. Had covered it in a liquid and he said that it will protect it from the rain. He then took a break and told Blue that he is going to build a work shop in the ravine after he makes the carpeting for the bedrooms. After a 15-minute break chad went out into the forest. Found 30 Mareep and sheered them with his powers, he got just enough wool to make the carpets for both bedrooms. Chad then gathered even more materials from the forest and made the adhesive and plastic mesh at the bottom of the carpet. He got back to the house and he went inside and laid the mesh on the floor and then wove the wool into the mesh and the first bedroom carpet was complete. Chad then went into the other bedroom and did the same thing and carpeted the floor. Chad went back outside to tell Blue that the house was almost done all he needed to do is make tiling for the rest of the floor and make the beds and add doors and windows to the house. After 15 minutes chad got more stone from the ravine and cut the stone into quarter inch thick, 6-inch squares. He then gathered some sand clay and water from a near-by river bank and made some grout for the tiles. He then laid the grout and then he laid the tiles after 10 minutes the floor was laid he hen exited the house and said it will be around 2 hours until the grout had dried enough to walk in the house. Chad then cut down 2 more trees and made doors with Arceus engraved on them. He got more iron from the ravine and used his powers to melt and purify the metal. Next, he created a twisted and braided iron handle for both the inside and outside of the door.

Chad then said to Blue," Ok there is not much sand around here and the bit that was here I used in the grout. So, I will need to meditate for a little bit to get some sand from over 1000 miles away. It took around 25 minutes, but he brought over 200 lbs. of sand from Florida. He then used his powers as a glass kiln and used his powers to remove all the impurities he matched the glad to the size of the window and then added a frame to the glass he did this for 5 windows and the house was done. All chad had to do now was create the beds, blankets, and pillows and everything would be done. Chad used the last bit of his energy to get the needed iron and turn it into steel and to gather all the materials to make the blankets and mattresses he then shot several rabbits skinned them and kept their hides he then collected cotton and he used his powers to cure the rabbit hide and made pillows out of the hide. He cutthe fur close to the skin to make it not tickle the faces of things that sleep on them. Chad made the frames for the beds and realized that he is going to need a lot more hides to make the mattresses. Chad then went to his backpack and got a bean and after a few minutes chad was back to full power. Chad then finished making the frames and then he got even more iron and made a plastic and made an underground freezer after making some ice crystals. He then went hunting for some deer and he got 4 of them. He skinned gutted and chopped them up and put the meat in the freezer. Chad then used his powers to clean the hide and tan/cure it instantly. He then gathered some cotton and made springs with the remaining iron. Hs then took the materials inside and made the beds. He cut the fur short and sowed the mattress everything was complete.

lastly Chad made a fire pit from the stones from the ravine and made a spit to cook the rabbits. He then went to Blue and Eve and said," Ok its done. We will be able to sleep in the beds and walk on the tile in about an hour. Until then what do you want to do?"

Blue then said," Maybe we should train for a little bit."

Chad replied," Sounds like a plan."

They then ate the rabbit that was cooking over the fire.

After they finished eating Chad said," So do you want to train direct attacks or ranged moves like aura sphere?"

Blue thought for a moment before he said," Lets do moves like aura sphere first."

Chad the said," Okay im going to make a shield and your task is to try and shatter it with as few shots as possible. Got it?"

Blue then said," yes."

Chad then formed a shield and said," Okay GO!"

Blue then started charging up an aura sphere the size of a water melon and then launched it at the shield. It cracked down the center and was close to shattering but didn't shatter yet. He tried once more and it shattered into many pieces.

Chad then said," you are way stronger than I thought you were. This will make training much easier."

They trained for about an hour before they stopped and called it a night. Chad showed Blue and Eve around the house which took around 10 minutes. After that they decided to go to bed and end there adventure for the night.

 **Thank you so much for reading through this extra long chapter. If you want me to make more chapters this long please feel free to review its greatly appreciated.**


	5. A New Friend

Chapter 5: new friends?

 **I thank everybody that reads my fanfiction. Today we are going to have a bit of a slower paced chapter. I might even add a lemon or two. I'm sorry for not posting as often as I should I was so busy with school and finals. But I'm back to writing now. Ok I won't make you wait any longer so enjoy the new chapter.**

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and chad has a lot planned for today. Chad woke up at 10:00 Am after a good 13 hours of sleep. He woke up and saw that Blue was still asleep, so he was careful not to wake him up. Chad walked through his new home and exited the front door. He went out and quietly started working on making a workshop and a lab where he could prepare himself and produce items to sell and earn money. The first thing he needed to do is prepare some stones to lay the foundations of the workshop. He also wants to make a basement cellar area. And prepare a garden area for a food supply and maybe to sell.

Chad flew down to the ravine and far enough away so that he wouldn't disturb Blue and Eve. Once he found the right type of stone he cut out cinderblock sized bricks. He transported them to the place where he wanted to build the workshop. He flattened the ground and laid the bricks very carefully as to not make any noise. He got to the point of making more plywood before he decided to stop and take a break.

After he rested for a few minutes blue came out and sat beside Chad. Then about 15 minutes later chad woke up and saw Blue right next to him and he said," How long have you been out here?"

Blue said," Only around 15 minutes."

Chad still half-asleep replies and askes," Did I wake you up? I was building my workshop?"

Blue laughs and says," No I woke up on my own."

Chad finally waking up says," That's good."

Chad then says," Well I better get back to work. Is Eve up?"

Blue Replies," Yes she is."

Chad replies," Ok good so now I can build without trying to be quiet."

Chad continues building the workshop. He makes more ply wood and starts making the frame for the house with the leftover 2x4s from the main house.

After a few minutes he had the base of it and the mid support beam. The next thing he did was the roof supports and he then layered it with plywood. He then added the stone shingles. After a round an hour the workshop was done it was about 40 by 40 square feet. He had plenty of room now to be able to store the different materials he will gather and the different things he will make. After Chad finished inspecting the workshop to see if everything was sealed and waterproofed. After he inspected it seemed to be well sealed. The next thing he needed to do was gather a crap ton of resources that he would use sculpt, manipulate and sell. He went to the ravine and started making a tunnel down into the earth. Every so often he carves the tunnel into a pattern to prevent it from collapsing on him. After a few minutes of mining he had finally found some quartz and some calcite. He gathered around 2 pounds of each crystal. He then exited the mine and went to the workshop. He chopped down a tree and made a couple shelves. He then trimmed the rock that fused onto the crystals so that they were all shiny and then placed the crystals onto the shelves. He then went right back into the mine and continued looking for minerals he could sell. After a few hours of mining he had hit the jackpot. He found gold, a ruby, tigers eye, pyrite, amethyst, opal, tanzanite, and a crap ton of quartz. He found a total of 50 pounds of minerals. The shelf he originally made was not enough to store all the minerals he found. He had to make 3 more. After he finished all the mining he went to the freezer and got out some of the deer meat and made a fire and spit he used flamethrower to get it started. He found some tamato berries to add a bit of spice to the meat. After it was finished cooking he got a few lemons and juiced them over the cooked deer meat and used his powers to infuse the flavor into the meat. After another 5 minutes Blue and Eve came over to the fire and Blue said," So what do you have in store for us today?"

Chad replied, "Well we have a spit roasted deer leg basted in tamato berry and lemon juice.

Blue said," That sounds good."

Eve said," It looks good.' While staring at the food and drooling.

Chad then said," Let me make us some drinks. And some bowls so that we can actually eat in a civilized manner." And he says it with a chuckle.

Chad then proceeded to make the drinks and bowls it took about 10 minutes. He made a mixed berry lemonade drink. He put some logs next to the fire to use as seats. Chad then cut the meat and served everyone their food.

Once they finished eating Blue asked Chad," Ok how are we going to work an outhouse system?"

Chad replied," I'm glad you asked that. I have been working on something mind blowing every so often. I am working on making a pocket dimension. It not quite done. If I were to open it to the point of let's say a sewage pipe it could very likely turn into a miniature black hole."

Blues eyes widened, and he said," oh my god. Yeah don't open that thing until you are sure it is completely stable. I don't want the world or existence as we know it to end until I'm ready."

Chad replied with a laugh, "Yeah. It will be quite a while before its ready. Its only about 45 percent complete. If I work on it for another day or two straight it would be done but we have other things that also need done. So, for now I will just make a simple sewage tank out of concrete. Ill make sure that its safe and won't pollute the environment."

As he started to walk toward the house Blue mentioned, "It's almost 4:00 pm so it will be dark here in a few hours. So, don't stay out too late."

Chad said, "Ok I won't. I love you."

Blue replied, "I love you too."

Chad then built the nicest outhouse he could. He made a clear porcelain toilet that worked just like a normal toilet with running water. He also added a sink and running water to it too. It was around 4:45 pm when it was done. Chad then went back into the mine and he decided to branch of in a different direction than before, and boy did it pay off. He found diamonds, emerald, silver, gold, ruby, and even a sapphire. He mined looking for more but was out of luck. He mined for around 2 hours before he decided to call it a night. He cleaned up what he found and went to his and Blue's bedroom. He switched into his night clothes and switched back to his female form to be able to save energy.

A few minutes later Blue came in and laid down on the bed too.

Once Blue got situated Chad said, "I got the outhouse done and I even added running water. I can ad running water to the house tomorrow too if need be."

Blue then said," Nah its fine. Do it at your own pace?"

Chad then said with a smile, "Ok I will. Thanks.

All blue could do was laugh.

Chad then said," you remember the Annihilator back at Sean's place? When I showed you guys my real form? I still owe you for that."

Blue then replied with a chuckle," Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

Chad then asked," So do you want to have some fun?"

Blue answered, "I would love to have some fun."

 **Warning Lemon Ahead.**

Chad and blue started making out passionately for around 5 minutes. This was when Chad noticed that Blue was as hard as a rock and his shaft was poking against Chad's side. This was when they stopped making out and Chad asked, "How long has it been since you've gotten off?"

Blue laughed a little bit and said, "I don't think I have gotten off since Sean's place."

Chad then said, "Oh my god. Don't worry nurse chad is here with relief."

This made blue start to laugh. And he said, "Oh thank you nurse I am so glad I can finally get some relief."

This made them laugh hard. When chad asks, "Alright shall we continue?"

Chad got up and moved his head toward the Lucario's shaft and askes, "Are you ready? I'm going to try something new."

Blue replied, "I think so yes." With a gulp.

Chad then focused his powers and his tongue looked like a snakes and Chad wrapped it around Blue's shaft several times. And then took the whole shaft in his mouth and bobbed up and down while he moved his tongue up and down his shaft all at the same time.

This made blue shiver in pleasure. After a few minutes Chad began to pay more attention to Blue's knot this made him start moaning a lot.

Then after another a few minutes blue said, "IM SO CLOSE."

With that Chad begun to Bob his head faster along with moving his tongue around Blue's Shaft faster and faster until after a minute he was about to explode.

Blue out of nowhere said, "IM COMING."

With that Chad began suckling needy and Blue finally released his seed into Chads mouth, chad swallowed it all in one gulp. He took his mouth off Blue's shaft, but he saw that there was still a little left on Blue's shaft, so he used his snake tongue to curl around the last drop and brought It to his mouth.

Blue then said, "That was amazing. And when did you learn to do that?"

 **End of Lemon.**

Chad replied, "I have been trying to be able to transform for a while now, but this is all I have been able to manage. Along with one other thing I can change. I will show you that really quick."

Chad began to concentrate for a minute and he suddenly had the same penis as a Lucario. This made Blue's eyes widen. And it made him say with a grin, "Oh my god. That's going to be fun at some point. Maybe we can do that a little later."

Chad replied, "I can't do anything else sadly. I run out of energy almost instantly after I transform back."

Blue said, "You will probably get more energy as you train more."

Chad added, "Your probably right on that. I have one more thing to show you."

Chad right then brought a giant crate and set it in front of him and Blue.

This was when blue asked, "What's in this?"

Chad materialized a crowbar and handed it to blue and said with a chuckle, "open it and find out for yourself."

Blue shoved the crowbar under the lid of the crate and popped it off and saw that the crate was full of the energy restore beans. This made Blues jaw drop.

Once blue gathered himself again he asked Chad, "When did you have the time to do this?"

Chad replied, "In my sleep and while I have been working on other things throughout the day."

Blue asked, "How long have you been working on these?"

Chad replied, "I've been making these for the last few days."

Blue said, "But I thought It took 2 hours to make one. How did you manage to make this many?"

Chad answered, "I've figured out how to make the process shorter."

Blue said, "What? How? That's something that Is almost impossible to master even for Arceus."

Chad said, "Wait What!? Really I had no idea." Their conversation was interrupted by several Loud thuds  
THUD THUD THUD

They both turned in the direction of the noises they readied their guard and after a minute or so and they saw a giant nidoking swatting at an Absol. While trying to attack the Absol the nidoking was destroying and knocking down trees which was clearing a path behind them as they moved. The Absol was able to dodge the Nidokings attacks but was losing stamina quickly because the attacks were so frequent. And it didn't look like the Nidoking was going to tire any time soon.

Chad then asked blue, "That Absol isn't going to last much longer but that Nidoking is a little stronger than I am. And I don't know how to harness the power of Arceus efficiently yet. But I know that we need to save that Absol. So, I am going to take the Nidoking on and hope that I win. Can you have a handful of beans ready for me if I signal you or if something goes wrong?"

Blue replied, "Yes and be careful you're the last hope we have to beat Giratina."

Chad then replied, "Ok… Here I go."

Chad then focused his power and he summoned two long bones from bone rush and ran after the Nidoking and shouted, "HEY. YOU LEAVE THAT ABSOL ALONE, OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS."

This got the Nidokings attention and it said with a roar, "YOU KICK MY ASS? HA I THINK NOT PUNY HUMAN." as the Nidoking said this he swatted at Chad who barely had time to react. Chad raised his guard and tried to block the attack. Chad was sent flying across the woods and flew through a few trees and skipped off the ground followed by hitting a rock wall. Blue instantly teleported to Chad and put a couple beans in his mouth and helped him chew. After a minute or so Chad was up again and was rapidly healing himself. Blue then teleported back to the Absol and waited for this conflict to blow over

Chad re approached the Nidoking and said, "After surviving blow do you really think that I am human? Well your part right but your also part wrong. Look in my hands do you see these bones? If I were 'human' I would not have these in my hands."

The Nidoking then said, "Exactly! Even if you were human you and your friend wouldn't be able to touch me let alone kick my ass. So, if you really could 'kick my ass' PROVE IT!"

Chad then said, "ok you asked for it." chad then put down one of his bones and slid his hand over the other one, it and it turned into a katana like sword. He then went up to a tree and with a fast swing and cut down the tree clean at the base. He picked it up with one hand and threw it into the air dropped the sword and as it was coming back to the ground he kicked it in mid air snapping it in half.

Chad then said, "What about now?"

The Nidoking then said," Your pretty strong for a puny being, but your still not stronger than I am."

Chad replied, "Yeah I am aware of that. You don't have to tell me. One thing you should know about me, is that I am faster than you could ever be."

The Nidoking laughed and said, "You won't be able to beat me with speed alone. I have been roaming these woods for decades probably since before you were even born. But if you do manage to beat me I won't try to kill you at least for a while. But I don't want you to hold back I know your hiding something from me show it to me or ill destroy your house."

Chad then said with a sigh, "Ok I'll show you, but I was only planning on using these as a last resort. These were given to me as a gift from Arceus. Chad summoned two chakrams shaped after the ring around Arceus body. They are bound to me and will return to me when I call them back. Let me demonstrate their power for you."

Chad the raised one of the chakrams and threw it into the forest with a light throw and it flew true and didn't stop cutting down trees until chad called it back.

The nidoking then said, "Well then. I didn't expect that at all. I totally underestimated that what you were hiding was that strong. I know when to back down. Ill leave you guys in peace." As he walked away.

Chad then said, "Wait a minute, I have a question to ask you."

The Nidoking stopped and asked, "What would that be?"

Chad replied, "Are there any other Pokémon out here that we should be careful of?"

The nidoking had to think for a moment when he finally said, "There are 3 of them. Each one is much stronger than I am. But they are not in this immediate area like I am. One of them is a Charizard, a Milk tank, and the last is a Zoroark. You will need to be especially careful of her, she is very strong."

Chad then said, "Thank you. I will be careful of them."

The Nidoking said, "Your welcome. They won't be afraid of those chakrams you will need to use them at max power to even come close to beating them. Once you beat them they will respect you. At least until they think that they can beat you. Now I need to return home good bye."

Chad then said goodbye and rushed over to the wounded Absol. As soon as Chad got to the wounded Absol he asked, "How bad are you hurt?"

The Absol then flipped over onto her other side and showed Chad that she had a large gash across her thigh. This made Chad wince a little bit and he said, "That a pretty bad gash in your leg but I can heal it. It may take a while to completely heal. It doesn't seem that we have a place for you to stay so you can stay in our room until your fully healed. For now, to help it heal faster I'm going to need to suture it together. We don't have any anesthetic out here, so it will hurt when I'm doing it. Is that ok?"

The Absol then said, "I probably wont notice the sutures because of the severity of the wound. But do what you have to do to heal it."

Chad then replied, "Ok first I need to gather some materials to make the sutures and the needle."

Chad then focused his psychic powers and got some iron out of the ground he used his powers to purify it and molded it into a curved needle with a small slit in the end to add the string to. he then gathered some silk from the wooded area and spun it into a very strong but thin thread. He then threaded the curved needle and said to the Absol, "Ok I have the sutures ready I am going to use my powers to hold the two sides of the cut together and at the same time suture the wound. After the wound has been sutured I am going to grind one of my beans into a paste add a few medicinal herbs and coat the wound."

Chad then proceeded to hold the wound together and began to suture the gash. It took 18 stitches to close the wound. Chad began to gather some lavender and pot marigolds he adds the flowers from the lavender and the petals from the pot marigolds and grinds it into a paste. He then gathers some cotton and spins it into silk and makes some gauze pads. Next, he coats the wound in the medicinal paste and then wraps it in some gauze. He uses the last bit of silk thread to sow the gauze together so that it stays together.

Chad tells the Absol, "I would take it easy so that you don't reopen the wound. Would you like me to carry you to our bed so that you can get some rest?"

The Absol replies, "Yes I would like that. Thank you for doing this for me. I shouldn't have gone after that Nidoking. I knew I was out matched. I was so angry at him. He killed my son earlier today for no reason. He finally was old enough and decided that he wanted to leave the den to start a life of his own. Right after he left I had heard a scream come from the direction he was going, and I immediately went to him and I saw my son dead. He was slammed against a cliff." The Absol then started to cry after remembering what happened.

This made something in Chad snap. But his eye didn't go full black as if he was controlling it. Chad then said to the Absol, "I can sense your son. He is not dead, but he is very close to death. There is a chance that I will be able to save him, but it will take all my power and maybe even more. I will do everything in my power to save him and I will make the Nidoking pay for what he has done. I will be right back with your son. Then I will use the Nidokings power to help heal your son."

The Absol then gasped and started crying again. She then said, "Thank you. Hurry and get him if he is close to death then he doesn't have very long."

Chad then said, "Right."

And he teleported half a mile away to the Absol's son. Chad picked him up with psychic and teleported him back to the Absol. Chad proceeded to envelope the Absol's son in a modified psychic bubble that is constantly using heal pulse on what is inside. Chad then ate several of the beans and teleported to the Nidoking who was in his cave sleeping.

Chad then yelled at the nidoking saying, "HEY! WE NEED TO TALK."

This made the Nidoking wake up and say, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAVE."

What the nidoking saw when he woke up was Chad pulsing with rage and holding the two chakrams that looked like they were pulsing with chads rage. The Nidoking then asked trembling with fear, "Why are you here?"

Chad said, "You know damn well why I am here. Remember the son of the Absol that you nearly killed earlier today?"

This made the Nidoking tremble even more as he said, "No I don't remember that."

Chad screamed, "LIES!" as he threw both chakrams to either sides of the Nidokings head and they sunk into the stone till the tips of one of the spikes was all that was showing.

Chad then added in an impatient tone, "Let us give that another try, shall we?" he then recalled the chakrams. Which were shaking in his hands.

The Nidoking then said, "Y-ye-yes I remember. Is there any way I can help?"

Chad replied, "Yes there is come with me."

Chad then grabbed the Nidoking by the neck and teleported him to the Absol's son.

Chad then added, "The only way that we are going to be able to heal him is together got it?"

The Nidoking then said, "Yes I understand."

Chad then said, "I am going to have to drain your energy and use all my energy to be able to even get him into a stable condition. I have a bunch of special beans that I created that will restore energy. But we have to gather as much energy as possible to be able to get a heal pulse that is powerful enough to heal him."

The Nidoking replied, "Ok. Do what you have to do."

Chad then grabbed the Nidoking by the horn and drained his energy. Next Chad drained his own energy and added it to basically a psychic fuel tank. After they were us of energy they ate a couple of beans to restore energy.

They drained their energy for an hour and a half before Chad said, "Ok. That should be enough energy. Now I'm going to supercharge the heal pulse and it should bring him to a stable condition."

Chad then added the energy to the heal pulse and the psychic bubble was enveloped in a bright light. After a few minutes the energy was depleted, and Chad lowered the Absol's son to the ground to check his condition. After he checked it Chad said, "He is stable now, but he needs some rest to help heal. Ill keep the heal pulse on him always just to be safe. You two can have our bed until both of you are fully healed. In the morning once, everybody is up I am going to expand the house."

The Absol said, "Thank you so much for all you have done for us. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for this."

Chad added, "You don't need to repay me. I feel like I have a responsibility to help others. Plus, I need to


End file.
